Lurking Evil
by Obsessed with Randomness
Summary: 3 friends are destined to save the Clans around the Lake from a secret, hidden evil.. are they up for this destiny, or will they crumble and cease to exist under the pressure put on by StarClan? ... Rated K-plus just in case.
1. Allegiances

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the actual Warriors series (including the name structures, Clans, and stuff like that). But, I do own all the characters in this story and the story plot, because they were all made up by me :P Enjoy the story! By the way, I'm Canadian so I spell words like **_**colour**_** differently. Deal with it.**

**ALLEGIANCES**

_ThunderClan_

**LEADER:**Icestar – White she-cat with silver specks and ice-blue eyes

**DEPUTY:**Emberfoot – Fiery orange tom with a white tipped tail

**MEDICINE CAT:**Rainleaf – Silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**WARRIORS: **Stormbreeze – Dark gray tom with a white underbelly

Squirrelfall – Dark red tabby she-cat  
_APPRENTICE: Dawnpaw_

Fuzzyheart – Ginger tom with bushy fur

Honeythorn – Cream coloured she-cat

Flamestripe – Reddish-brown tom with piercing brown eyes  
_APPRENTICE: Stonepaw_

Smokestripe – Black tom with gray stripes

Sandfeather – Black she-cat with sand coloured paws

Cloudfrost – White tom with gray eyes

Sweetwhisker - Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Robinfoot - Light brown and red tom

Sagelegs - Pale yellow tom with gray eyes

**APPRENTICES: **Dawnpaw – Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Stonepaw – Gray tom with white paws

**QUEENS: **Leopardflower – Golden she-cat with brown spots  
_Mother of Smokestripe's kits, Silverkit and Grasskit_

Sparrowfur – Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
_Mother of Emberfoot's kits, Rosekit and Bluekit_

**ELDERS: **Barktail – Brown and black tom; oldest cat in ThunderClan

Thrushpool – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

**I'm not including the other Clans, since they don't matter right now.**

**So… how do you like it so far? This is my first fanfic (ON THIS SITE. I've had experience writing fanfics on other sites and on my own time for fun -.-), so please give me like constructive criticism and stuff like that after I write a new chapter… Anyways this is set **_**way **_**into the future, so that's why you don't recognize any of the characters.**


	2. Prologue

Silver moonlight. A cool breeze. Beautiful flowers. All this beauty was unnoticed by the irritated ThunderClan medicine cat, as she raced through the woods on an emergency mission to find some coltsfoot.

"Mouse dung! Why did the supply of coltsfoot run out at the last minute?" Rainleaf muttered. She lifted her nose into the air to find the distinct smell of coltsfoot plants. "Maybe I'll try to look for some further up north..." she whispered. As she was pounding through the dense undergrowth, she spotted some coltsfoot. Yanking at it with her teeth, Rainleaf took a bunch of coltsfoot and started walking back to camp.

Halfway through the short journey, something peculiar caught her eye. Rainleaf padded toward a small patch of leaves to her right. In the middle of the pile was a thorny rose, with many blades of grass tied around it, all rippling in the breeze. The weird thing was, the silver moonlight only lit the rose and the grass, even though there were a ton of leaves surrounding it.

"What in StarClan..?" Rainleaf wondered out loud.

As if answering her outburst, a crystal clear voice in her head said, "The thorned rose, rippling grass, and the silver moonlight will send the darkness away…"

_What? What do you mean by 'send the darkness away'? Come back and tell me more! _Rainleaf pleaded silently.

The voice in her head said "I cannot tell you more, young medicine cat. Too much knowledge can be too powerful." When the voice said the last word, it started fading away.

_Wait, no! Come back! _ Rainleaf begged, instinctively rushing forward.

But she no longer heard the voice, though Rainleaf refused to accept that until she reached the medicine den. _Whose voice is that anyway? _wondered Rainleaf.

After she put the coltsfoot in the herb supply, she sat down and thought about what just happened.

_Should I tell Icestar? No_, _I better keep this prophecy to myself. Telling her will just end up in a whole lot of confusion and a whole lot of questions I don't have answers to. _Rainleaf thought.

She didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next?**

**Now, I just want to say a big thank you to **_**Orythea, **_**my first reviewer! :P**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is up! Please review this chap. And give ****constructive**** criticism… anyways enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Silverkit! Bet you can't do this!" teased Rosekit as she stood on her hind legs outside the nursery, without having to use anything to steady herself.

"So? I bet you can't do _this!_" Silverkit leaped forward and tugged on Rosekit's tail while it was sticking up.

"Ow!" Rosekit yowled, hopping around.

"That's great, Silverkit. But this is more fun!" shouted Grasskit as she bowled into Rosekit's side, knocking her over.

She and Rosekit started shoving each other over and over again until Rosekit's mom, Sparrowfur, came out and said, "Enough already! Play quietly, like Bluekit is doing!" **(A/N: Bluekit's a guy, by the way)**

When Sparrowfur went back into the nursery, Rosekit muttered, "Why does she always have to praise Bluekit and criticize me? It's not like Bluekit's _that _special."

"So? Who cares? Come on, let's talk to Rainleaf." Silverkit mewed. The three kits loved to talk to Rainleaf. For some reason, the medicine cat took an interest in them. Rosekit said it's because they're more special than the other kits, but Grasskit and Silverkit weren't really sure if that was true.

"Hi Rainleaf!" the kits all chorused together when they reached the medicine den.

"Hey Rosekit, Grasskit, and Silverkit." replied Rainleaf. For some reason, she always addressed them in this order. **(A/N: Does it ring any bells? If it doesn't, read the prologue again!) **"Since you're going to be apprentices soon, wanna help me organize the herbs? Today, they seem _very _unorganized."

"Sure!" Rosekit piped up. They all started working on putting the herbs in the correct place, organizing the piles, and rearranging them. Silverkit seemed to like this activity very much, and after they were done she begged Rainleaf if they can come and do it again until Rainleaf finally agreed.

On the way back to the nursery, Grasskit asked Silverkit, "Why do you like sorting out the herbs so much? They smell horrible."

"I don't know why, but sorting herbs is fun." replied Silverkit when they reached the nursery and settled in their nests.

"Maybe you can become a medicine cat apprentice when it's time for our apprentice ceremony." Rosekit meowed.

"Hey... that's not a bad idea! I'm going to become a medicine cat apprentice!" declared Silverkit.

"Wow that was fast…" Grasskit muttered.

"I think it will be good for Silverkit," Rosekit interjected, "She doesn't seem to be good at anything else. No offense Silverkit."

"Offense taken." replied Silverkit crossly. But, deep down she knew that what Rosekit said was true. She always got her hunting crouch wrong whenever one of the apprentices showed them how to do it, even though Grasskit basically mastered it and even Rosekit did hers better. Whenever they had play fights, Rosekit always won against Silverkit. Even her own littermate, Grasskit, usually won against Silverkit in play fights.

"Come on, let's go tell Rainleaf that Silverkit wants to be a medicine cat apprentice!" exclaimed Grasskit. They ran back to the medicine den and confronted Rainleaf with the news.

"Silverkit wants to become a medicine cat apprentice!" Grasskit exclaimed proudly.

"Really?" shouted Rainleaf in surprise. Silverkit nodded shyly.

"She said that the herb organizing was fun." added Rosekit.

"Well, in that case, I'll go speak to Icestar about this!" Rainleaf exclaimed excitedly. "I would love to have you as an apprentice, Silverkit!" Rainleaf said before she left for the leader's den.

"Well, it's late now. We better go back to the nursery and sleep before Sparrowfur and Leopardflower start scolding us again." mewed Rosekit.

When they settled into their nests back at the nursery and started drifting off to sleep, Silverkit remembered something.

"Hey guys. Since I'm probably going to be a medicine cat apprentice, like, what are your goals? Mine, obviously, is to be the best medicine cat this Clan has ever seen, aside from the legendary Spottedleaf." Silverkit whispered.

"My goal is to be the best hunter in the Clan. When I grow up, I'm going to bring back lots of prey every day, even in leafbare!" whispered Grasskit excitedly.

"Mine is to be the best fighter the Clans have ever seen. But I also want them to remember me as a fierce warrior, but still kind and caring."

"You? Caring? Like that'll ever happen." scoffed Grasskit. Rosekit shoved her upon hearing that statement. "Ow! Jeez, I was kidding! Can't you tell the difference between a joke and an insult?" yowled Grasskit.

"Be quiet!" Leopardflower scolded. "You'll wake up Sparrowfur and Bluekit."

"It's _always _about Bluekit. Bluekit, Bluekit, Bluekit. Blah blah blah…" muttered Rosekit as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? Plz review! I hope this chapter was more enjoyable than the others!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Another chapter is up! Sorry for the long wait… I had so much tests and exams to take -.-… Anyways thanks to **_**Orythea, Flyinglion**_**, and **_**Snowflash **_**for their enthusiasm! It actually made me look forward to writing this chapter ^.^**

**

* * *

**

"Jeez, mother! I'm clean enough!" Bluekit mewed as he squirmed under his mother's tongue.

"I want you to look _perfect _for your apprentice ceremony!" said Sparrowfur with pride. As usual, she said 'you' instead of 'you and Rosekit'. Rosekit was with Grasskit, Silverkit, and their mother Leopardflower. Instead of being cleaned by her own mother, Rosekit was licked all over by Leopardflower, who was sort of a stepmother to her since Sparrowfur neglected her so much.

"There!" meowed Leopardflower triumphantly when she finished cleaning the three kits. "You all look shiny and clean now!"

A clear and loud voice rang around the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a special ceremony." **(A/N: I know that the words are a bit off, but 'a Clan meeting' didn't seem to fit.) **All the cats of the Clan gathered under the Highledge to attend the ceremony.

Silverkit, Grasskit, Rosekit, and Bluekit walked up to the space beside Highledge. **(A/N: Don't worry, the 4 kits from 2 different litters having their apprentice ceremony together isn't a mistake. Rosekit and Bluekit are actually a few days older than Silverkit and Grasskit.) **"This is so exciting!" Silverkit whispered, her gray eyes glimmering in the sunlight. "I'm actually going to be a medicine cat apprentice!" The other kits nodded in excitement.

Icestar, who was standing on the Highledge, said "Bluekit, Rosekit, Grasskit, and Silverkit, come forward." She beckoned for them to come with her tail. "You have been with us for six moons. Today you till start your training. Bluekit, from this day forward you shall be known as Bluepaw until you receive your warrior name." Icestar looked out at the cats watching from beneath the Highledge. "Sagelegs," she meowed. Sagelegs looked up, and walked toward the Highedge. Icestar continued, "You will mentor Bluepaw. You had a wonderful mentor in Thrushpool. I am sure you will pass on the skills he taught you to Bluepaw." Sagelegs nodded, and he and Bluepaw touched noses.

"Rosekit," Icestar went on, "until you receive your warrior name, from now on you shall be known as Rosepaw. Fuzzyheart will train you and be your mentor. I am sure he will pass on his excellent fighting skills to you." Fuzzyheart walked up to Rosepaw and touched his muzzle to Rosepaw's head.

"Grasskit, from this moment on you will be known as Grasspaw, until you earn your warrior name." Icestar said. Grasspaw nodded excitedly, her grass-green eyes glimmering in the sunlight. Icestar continued, "Your mentor shall be Sandfeather. She is an excellent hunter, and she will train you well." Sandfeather got up from the audience and touched noses with Grasspaw.

"And Silverkit. From now own you shall be known as Silverpaw. Rainleaf, our medicine cat, will be your mentor. She is a gifted medicine cat, and I am sure you will learn quickly." Icestar concluded. Silverpaw's usually dull, gray eyes were now practically shining as she accepted Icestar's words. And just like that, the crowd chanted "Bluepaw! Rosepaw! Grasspaw! Silverpaw!" over and over again. After the chanting was done, Icestar yowled "Meeting dismissed." She jumped off the Highledge and into the leader's den.

Everyone went around and congratulated the new apprentices, even grumpy old Barktail. They were all especially happy with the newly-made apprentices, because never before had there been so little apprentices in the apprentice den.

Smokestripe and Emberfoot walked up to the four newest apprentices.

"Congratulations!

Bluepaw went to the front apprentice den to talk to Stonepaw, while Grasspaw, Silverpaw, and Rosepaw sat down at the back and started chatting.

"We're going to sleep in this den tonight!" Rosepaw exclaimed.

"I'm not. I'm just here to socialize with you guys. After, I have to go to the medicine cat den and help out Rainleaf." said Silverpaw quietly.

"Oh…" Rosepaw replied, looking down.

"I'll miss sleeping and sharing a den with you, Silverpaw" Grasspaw whispered, touching her nose to Silverpaw's nose.

"Me too." murmured Rosepaw as she touched her head to Silverpaw's.

"What are you guys doing? Bumping your noses and heads together?" sneered Bluepaw.

"Well, unlike you, we're acknowledging the fact that Silverpaw's presence will be gone from our den!" Rosepaw retorted.

"At least we're not all mushy and touching noses and stuff like that." Stonepaw said with a smirk.

"Shut up, mousebrain!" snapped Rosepaw, lurching forward.

Dawnpaw, who was sitting so quietly to the side, yowled, "Stop! There's no need to fight over a little misunderstanding!" She stared at all of them. Then, she turned to her brother Stonepaw.

"Stop insulting everyone you see! Your arrogance might one day cost you your life." snarled Dawnpaw. Stonepaw just glared at her.

"What? What do you mean it might cost him his life?" Grasspaw inquired.

"If he insults people and brags too much on the battlefield, then an opponent might strike at him while he's busy gloating."

"Blah blah blah. Jeez, sister. You don't have to give them a whole lesson on battle tactics and stuff like that." Stonepaw said, rolling his eyes.

"Silverpaw!" Rainleaf called from the medicine den, "I need your help right now!"

"Oh. Ok, guys I have to go now. See you tomorrow!" Silverpaw said to her friends and their den mates.

"Bye, Silverpaw!" shouted Dawnpaw, Grasspaw, Rosepaw, and Bluepaw. Stonepaw just glared at Silverpaw before she left.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty tired…" yawned Rosepaw.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep." replied Bluepaw. Everyone was yawning and stretching, and within a few heartbeats they were falling asleep.

_Stupid mousebrains, _thought Stonepaw, _They're just a bunch of little kits who don't know what they're getting into. I will get my revenge… _Stonepaw cast a hateful glance at Grasspaw and Rosepaw before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So… how do ya like it so far? Please review and give constructive criticism!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!

I never thought I would be saying this…

But I don't think I'll be updating this fic anymore.  
Not like anyone reads this, anyway. O.o

I kinda forgot about it in 2010, anyways. SORRY!

I won't have any time to update, what with school and all. I can't believe that I'm now two grades higher than I was when I first started this story. Time sure flies by fast :D

And… I've found a new thing to obsess over.

K-POP! :D  
Das' right. Korean music!

So you might see me around on k-pop websites, if you're also a k-pop fan ;P

I won't be going on FF to write fics anymore. I'm not even sure if I'm ever gonna come back O_O

….

I guess this means bye…

….

I feel a bit sad, for some reason…

Anyways, BYE EVERYONE! ^_^ I had a great time writing on FF =D

Hopefully, I'll see you in the future :D

Bye~


End file.
